Strategies of War
by Naic
Summary: Jack Sparrow and the Black Pearl are unexpectedly captured by Commodore Norrington on HMS Dauntless; unexpectedly for both the pirate and the Commodore. Is Jack prepared to pay what the Commodore wants for his and his and his crew's freedom? Warning Slash


**Strategies of War**

"You know exactly what I want from you Sparrow"

Said the Commodore in a voice expressing what his appearance was already screaming: _I am in control, you are in my territory and you will soon realize exactly what that means_.

Thoughts quickly came and went in Jack's head. He could imagine without a doubt exactly what it was the Commodore wanted from him, still being quite able to remember their last encounter. His surprise at the Commodores reaction to his cunningly thought out escape plan and… well, other things. Could he trust the Commodore's words now? A twenty-four hour start was all the Pearl needed to never ever be caught, didn't the Commodore know that? Why let him and his crew go at all? And what was the Dauntless doing in this part of the Caribbean? There were hidden depths and undercurrents here a pirate could easily drown in, even someone as good at staying alive as Jack.

"Captain Sparrow" he said to the Commodore sitting behind his desk, Jack put emphasis on the captain part out of old habit. Suddenly he smiled remembering that he actually was _Captain _Jack Sparrow and no matter how formidable an opponent the Commodore was he would get out of this as he always managed to stay alive and well. And if it was a trap? He did not believe for a second that what the Commodore was asking was the entire story. Well the best way to answer that was to let the trap close around him.

He looked at the Commodore in the lantern lit cabin sitting calmly, waiting for an answer with his hands under his chin as if this was a bagatelle, some small everyday matter among his crew he was dealing with and not the most feared pirate to ever sail the seven seas whose name should inspire fear and set limbs a' trembling.

Seeing that, Jack could feel an idea settle in; he turned it over examining it from every possible angle, turning it upside down and shaking it for good measure and he realized that this was something he wanted, very much indeed. To break that calm, cool posture, see the mighty pirate hunter crumble and break under his hands, in any way possible. And if that meant to give in temporarily, so be it. He was a pirate and losing the battle to win the war was just good strategy.

He smiled showing all his teeth making them glint in the flickering light and slowly lowered his manacled hands that he had kept outstretched in front of him. "Who would have thought you found this old Captain so irresistible"

The Commodore ignored his banter and smiled in a smug, triumphant way as he pushed back his chair and calmly walked out from behind his desk, moving behind Jack. Jack turned around at the slight "click" coming from the key being turned in the cabin door. The sound suddenly brought him back to the moment, away from future victories where the Commodore was at his command and reminded himself what he had just agreed to. Well anything for his crew being a Captain had its drawbacks after all, although it was still in question whether this was a drawback or not. He nervously wetted his lips looking at the Commodore who meet his eyes calmly, still with that irritatingly triumphant smile on his lips.

Not breaking eye contact with Sparrow he casually undid his belt buckle and placed the belt with pistols and sword on a chair to his left. Still standing by the door he started to undo the buttons of his coat taking all the time in the world; after all there was no rush.

Having finally managed to trap the elusive Jack Sparrow when being under orders not to kill him but to let him go on his way and at the same time not letting the pirate know they wanted him to run away and lead them to Treasure Island had been exasperating. Fulfilling the last part of his orders had really tested his wits when they accidentally stumbled over the Pearl that very evening, restocking on water in a small bay, when they had been convinced she should be a least a day's travel ahead of them. The solution had presented itself in his mind when he laid eyes on the pirate remembering their last encounter. His chock at the pirate's attempt and how their struggle in the dungeon had ended with them being untimely interrupted and Sparrow escaping. He knew he was smiling but couldn't help it; he was really going to enjoy this. Dragging it out, he finally placed his coat in a neat pile on top of the weapons, taking pleasure from the slightly worried look in the pirate's eyes.

"And don't think about doing anything… rash. I have made sure we will not be disturbed."

Jack, annoyed at the remark, replied "A pirate never breaks a deal, it's in the code."

"Is that so" A dangerous gleam lightened in the Commodore's eyes and Jack suddenly realized that his shirt was open, hanging down his sides, reveling a band of pale, white flesh with a line of blond hairs just visible above the breeches. Jack swallowed, wondering if the room suddenly hadn't got awfully warm. Norrington unhurriedly closed the few steps separating the two men and lifted the other's hands up above his head.

"You know if you unlocked these" Jack said and smiled with a look he hoped expressed childlike innocence. The Commodore interrupted him by a finger over the lips clearly unimpressed by the effort, shutting him up. "We can hardly have a loose pirate on a fleet ship, now can we" he replied.

Quieting Sparrow with one hand he let the other hand start on the buttons on his shirt deftly opening them one by one. When he was sure the pirate would stay quiet he removed his finger and used both hands to push the shirt aside barring the sun tanned chest, taunt and surprisingly warm under his hands. He let his hands slide over the bare flesh from the shoulders down, making the pirate shiver.

He smiled to himself thinking that he really, really was going to enjoy this. Jack tired of holding his hands over his head and suddenly feeling weak let his hands fall down and come to rest on the Commodores shoulders.

He let the almost embrace be, ignoring it and continued to stroke the body in front of him feeling his way up through the dark hairs on the chest and over nipples starting to harden in the cool night air filling the cabin, or perhaps from his touch?

The thought of the pirate enjoying this as much as he became too much and he lashed on to a nipple to hide the hungry look in his face. Sparrow couldn't quite stop a quick hiss of pleasure as he licked the nipple feeling it stiffen. He traced down the chest with his tongue, smelling him, a musky smell hinting of sweat, rum and spices. He tasted salty, like the sea. He licked and nibbled his way back up to the other nipple, circling it with his tongue and biting it hard enough to feel but not to bruise, enlisting a groan from the pirate.

He straightened up, controlling his face if maybe not the burning look in his blue eyes; meeting Sparrows half closed dark ones. He quickly looked away. His hands wandered down starting to unwind the red sash around the pirate's hips. Casually throwing it to the side he opened the buttons holding the trousers in place. He rudely pushed them down seeing them fall into a pile over Sparrows boots. He looked at the half naked pirate, sinewy body slightly lighter below the waist where dark, curly hair surrounded his semi erect member.

Desire flooded over him and he tore open his own breeches pulling them down in the same fluent moment reveling himself. He buried his face in the pirates' neck suppressing a groan as he let their bodies meet. He pressed hard to meet the firm, burningly hot flesh. Grinding their cocks together he heard Sparrow being less successful in quieting a sharp breath as he ground again hard. He licked and bit, now hard, now light, breathing in the intoxicating mix of smells as he more gently rubbed their members together, one pale, one bronze. Norrington let his hands stroke Sparrow sides down onto his hips and took a firm hold on his buttocks and squeezed them.

The Commodore suddenly pulled away shrugging his arms of leaving Jack breathing heavily feeling confused and lightheaded. He looked over at the other man standing also breathing deeply in turn, looking at him.

"Having second thoughts eh Norrington?" he said teasing him, but even to himself his voice sounded slightly broken and unpiratelike.

The Commodore instead of answering simply looked at him and then closed the distance again and deftly spun him around pressing his thighs against the wood of the desk. He could feel Norrington's hard cock against his ass, so this was the way it was going be he thought ruefully; well navy boys had a reputation after all, just slightly better than that of pirates.

The Commodore pushed him down with a hand between his shoulders pressing his chest against the top of the desk. Feeling suddenly exposed with his hands in the manacles in front of him and his buttocks in the air he tried moving only to be held down firmly. Oh so this was indeed the way it was going to go. Well being a man of the sea he was no stranger to buggery, just used to being on the other end of the stick, quite literary.

Norrington held the pirate still stroking with one hand over his raised ass caressing it, felling his way down the crack and out across the cheeks. He put a knee between Sparrow's legs, spreading them out to the sides and placed himself between them. He reached out and grabbed a bottle of oil he had used to clean his pistols with earlier using it to oil himself in. With a slippery finger he gently pushed against the pirate's ring of muscles, forcing it open under his touch.

A noise slipped out of his prisoner's lips urging him on with another finger; pushing in, opening up. _Oh God_, he thought, even though that probably was on the side of blasphemy seeing what he was about to do, but he could wait no longer.

Pulling out his fingers he put his cock against Sparrows ass pushing hard, entering him. It was almost too much, so warm and tight, he stopped and focused so as not come then and there. Under him Sparrow was squirming urging him with his hips to move, breathing raggedly.

He started slowly to move in and out, with small controlled movements, to make Sparrow's pain from his entry something else. He looked down at the trapped pirate, oh this had indeed been worth the wait, the humiliating chase around the seas, never quite being able to catch his pray who always seemed to be one step ahead of him, mocking him.

Having the pirate there so totally in his control was exhilarating and he could feel that he would not last long. Sparrow was breathing hard tossing his head back and forth, the hair tumbling, beads clicking against one another.

The Commodore suddenly feeling generous, he was a gentleman after all, reached down and round, taking a firm hold of Sparrows by now swollen member. He started to stroke it up and down the shaft in time to his pushes making the pirate moan. He leaned down over him, pressing his chest against Sparrows back letting their sweat and smells mix and whispered in his ear: "Be a good boy and come for me now pirate whore"

The pirate turned around and opened his eyes, heavy with lust, meeting the Commodores eyes almost making him drown in them while Sparrow smiled of all things, "Jack to you matie"

Something shifted in the Commodore but he was too busy, buried in that warm ass to notice. He just said "Come for me Jack" in a voice husky and breathless with the effort of keeping himself from coming. And Jack did, burying his face in his armpit he let himself go stifling a scream, emptying himself in the Commodores hand and pushing back up to meet the cock thrusting into him.

Hearing and feeling Jack came was finally too much, straitening up he grabbed hold of his hips pushing in with all he had, fucking the pirate hard. He heard himself moan loudly in time to the sound of flesh slapping against flesh, but by now he didn't care. Pulling Jack towards him to meet each thrust he came fast and with a final push deep inside, he came, spilling his seed in the pirate. Feeling his stomach muscles cramping from the orgasm he feel forward over Jack, and just lay there breathing heavily in sync with him, cheek against cheek, trying to calm his speeding hearth.

After a while Norrington, with a sigh, regrettably straightened leaving the warmth of the body beneath him and that exotic smell. He shivered slightly in the damp night air now that the sweat on his skin was drying.

They had been in here long enough; he didn't want anyone to think he was scheming against the fleet with the pirate, politics - a messy business. He pulled his dick out, regretting that too, and walked slightly awkwardly trying to pull his breeches up, towards the washing basin left from his mornings shave. He washed himself clean and fastening his trousers he turned around wondering why Jack hadn't spoken yet, only to find himself eye to eye with his own pistol and behind it Jack grinning from ear to ear, showing a fortune in gold teeth.

"I think it's time for me to leave now Commodore. And don't even think about breaking that promise of yours, twenty-four hours for the Pearl to get away."

Norrington swallowed and silently wondered how the pirate had managed to unshackle his hands so fast while at the same time the revelation sinked in, he was not going to shoot him then?

Well the pirate wasn't stupid, if he really believed he would get his 24 hours that was only valid as long as Norrington was alive and well. He had however thought that the pirate would see through the ploy and realise what HMS Dauntless's real mission was.

Thoughts racing he couldn't for the love of god think of anything to say that wouldn't get him suspicious. "Leaving already are we Jack, won't you miss me?"

He silently cursed himself as soon as the words where out, and when had he gotten into the habit of calling his arch enemy by his first name? Jack's smile broadened in a slightly mad, terrifying way.

"Oh don't you worry your pretty little mind Commodore, I will be back. Count on that!"

And with that final promise he kicked the large rear cabin window open; hand on frame, swung himself out and dived into the water.

Norrington shouted "Jack" and rushed to the window looking at the murky water and feeling relived when he saw the pirate's head break the surface, wondering why he had shouted that. He looked broodingly after the disappearing figure swimming towards the blinking lanterns of the Black Pearl shining in the dark, feeling something he couldn't quite place.

Jack swam on, chuckling to himself occasionally. Maybe, just maybe he had not even lost the battle after all, and he would be back to claim his price!

-THE END-


End file.
